A Christmas StoryWhite Collar Style
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal meets two unexpected characters on Christmas Eve.  Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.


**A Christmas Story…White Collar Style**

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: Neal meets Santa and Black Peter on Christmas Eve.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**(In Peter Burke's office two days before Christmas)**

"Peter?"

"NO!"

"But Peter…I can be in and out before anyone notices," Neal pleaded.

"No, It's too dangerous…if you are caught then it's back to prison with you: I won't be able to help you…so No!" Peter replied firmly.

Neal opened his mouth to argue when Peter added,

"There is nothing you can say to change my mind so you might as well stop thinking of illegally entering the Torres Mansion!"

"But…"

"Because if you don't I will fix it that you won't be doing anything on Christmas Eve except lying on your stomach moaning," Peter said seriously.

Fortunately Neal got the message and quickly changed the subject as he blushed at the thought of Peter making good on his threat. "So how are you going to catch Torres with the stolen goods?"

"The legal way with a warrant," replied Peter, "but before that can happen we need to have enough evidence so a judge can sign off on it. That's what Jones and Diana are searching for."

Peter then picked up a sheet of paper glancing at it for a minute before passing it on to Neal. "This is a list of known associates of Jose' Torres; check them out. Maybe one of them will roll over on Torres and we can get enough evidence for that warrant."

Neal glanced at the list but kept his features still as he recognized one of the names. Billy Boyd was a blue collar criminal who was one of Torres' biggest supplier of stolen art and fortunate for Neal lived on the west coast and only came to New York once a year; during the Christmas season to do business with Torres. He knew that the possibility of Boyd knowing of his employment with the FBI was next to nothing. He would drop in on the fence and wrangle an invitation out of him for Torres Christmas Eve party where Peter and his team were working so frantically to bust.

'You said no only to the breaking and entering Peter, but nothing about walking in as a guest,' thought Neal as he started to make his new plans and to check the other names out so that if Peter looked he would see that Neal was apparently working. It was about an hour later that Neal returned to Peter's office to hand the list back to his handler, Peter Burke.

"I looked into all of these names and none of them are in New York, or at least not at this time. I did find that these two," Neal said as he pointed at two names, had been here and had met with Torres before leaving only a few days ago."

"Thanks Neal…did the little guy discover anything?" Peter asked about Mozzie, who was one of Neal's street sources.

"He's still looking," Neal replied as he headed back down to his desk.

While he had been checking the list out he had found where Boyd was staying; he planned on visiting him during lunch time.

The case Peter and his team were working on dealt with the fencing of stolen Art by the millionaire Jose' Torres. They were rumored to be on display for his Christmas Eve party that was going to be held at his NYC mansion and with that event only two days off Peter's team was working frantically to get evidence enough to acquire a warrant and bust them before they disappeared. The information they had was that the art pieces would be bought during the party and would disappear never to be seen again. They had to be ready to bust the party and arrest the guilty parties before the party ended. Neal had volunteered to break in the preceding night and to find out what stolen art was there but Peter had squashed it as being too dangerous to Neal if he was caught.

But now that Neal knew that one of the associates were in town saw another method into the mansion and acquiring the information but as usual he didn't think it through and only saw the glory of getting the information needed. He figured that once he was sure that the stolen art was there he would call Peter and tell him hoping that he could use the tip as enough reason to get a judge to okay the warrant and come in.

In Neal's mind he was sure that it would work out but he also was realistic enough to know that Peter wouldn't go for his plan so he decided not to tell Peter until it was too late for him to prevent it. And with that in mind he started to get ready. He even went to such a degree as to find an individual to call Jones at the White Collar division on Christmas Eve pretending to be him and calling in sick. This individual had a damaged throat and his voice was rough. He would have no trouble being believed as being sick. One step done and Neal went down his list on his way to getting ready.

It was the night of Christmas Eve and Neal was ready to go. He had started the day before to fake a cold with coughing off and on so when his friend called in for him on the 24th if would be believable. He knew that Peter would be too busy with the case to check on him…he would still be trying to find the evidence needed for the warrant to fool with checking on him and even now as he was tying his tie and adjusting his hat Neal was ready to go and find the stolen art. He opened his door and was surprised to see Mozzie walk in.

"Hey Moz it's good to see you but I have to go out," Neal said as he tried to hurry his friend out.

Mozzie took one look at Neal noting how he was dressed before he said agitatedly," Tell me you aren't going to the Torres' Christmas Party tonight?"

"Mozzie….I am but it will be okay; I'm going in undercover as one of the guests and as soon as I have enough evidence on Torres and the stolen art I will contact Peter and he will bust them," Neal lied to his friend, implying that it was a FBI sanctioned undercover mission.

Mozzie looked Neal down and caught sight of his anklet and said, "I hope that will be removed before you go in?"

"Of course, but it will be the last thing they remove…I'm just going to meet Peter downstairs…I really got to go Mozzie," repeated Neal as he hurried to the door. "Just make yourself at home," he added. It wouldn't do for Mozzie to catch him in a lie and see that Peter wasn't waiting or him.

Mozzie was enjoying himself at the expense of Neal's wine collection and reading a book on Christmas traditions when the phone rang. It was Peter;

"What do you want, Suit?" asked Mozzie irritated at the interruption.

"I want to talk to Neal, Mozzie," replied Peter.

"He isn't here…did you forget to pick him up?" Mozzie answered slowly his gut starting to churn with worry.

"What are you talking about…Neal called in sick today; he sounded awful. I was just calling to check up on him," replied Peter as he started to feel something was wrong.

"Peter, he left about an hour ago to go to the Torres' Christmas party. He told me that it was FBI sanctioned…or at least he implied it," Mozzie said angrily, as he proceeded to tell Peter everything Neal had told him.

"I repeatedly told him no only his other suggestion on breaking and entering the Torres Mansion to look for stolen art. He knew I wouldn't agree to his latest scheme and that is why he didn't tell me and resorted to this scheme of his. When I get my hands on him…" Peter said as he left his threat hanging.

"Stop threatening him and go and find him and then we both will have a go at this ass," demanded Mozzie angrily as the phone suddenly went silent.

Mozzie slowly went back to the couch and his reading and abruptly decided a certain Christmas tradition was about to visit Neal tonight.

**Chapter 2**

Neal was in the process of admiring one of the stolen art pieces when he heard, "FREEZE…FBI" in the background and began to panic. He looked toward the front of the hall and saw the familiar FBI clad agents flood the mansion. Neal looked around the room hurriedly to find a hiding place.

It was then that the full consequences of what he had done started to hit him; if he was caught it would most certainly send him back to prison. Here he was in a mansion full of not only stolen art but criminals who had stolen or bought stolen art. He could see himself sitting in a cell in that dreadful orange jumpsuit in no time. He was so caught up in what would most likely happen that he was startled when a hand grasps his shoulder and turned him around to face one pissed off FBI agent…Peter Burke, his handler, partner and friend.

"Peter…"

"Save it," ordered Peter angrily, "just put this jacket on and leave the mansion and go straight home…we will be discussing this in length on December 26th. I will be picking you up for Christmas Day dinner but the next day you belong to me," Peter explained as he handed him the FBI monogrammed jacket and hurried him along with a swat to his backside.

It was a tired Neal who wearily opened the door to his apartment an hour later. He was distressed to find that Mozzie was waiting for him and from the expression on his face he knew he was in for a lecture.

"What were you thinking?" shouted Mozzie as soon as Neal walked in.

"Not now Mozzie…I know I'm in trouble. Peter has already told me that we are going to have a long discussion on the 26th which I know will close with a painful encounter with his belt," Neal said dejectedly. "I really only wanted to solve the case and find the stolen art," he added as he held up a hand to keep Mozzie from talking. "I know I went the wrong way to accomplished it."

"You lied to me and the Suit," shouted Mozzie as he ignored Neal's little speech, "and you deceived me into believing that this was FBI sanctioned. You didn't clear it with Peter even after he had repeatedly told you no; at your first suggestion and probably would have said the same to this stupid scheme of yours. Neal we're you even thinking of what would have happened if you had been caught? You would be sitting in a holding cell waiting to be taken back to prison and spend Christmas Day wearing an orange jumpsuit," Mozzie paused to catch his breath, "and you did it on Christmas Eve."

"I know…and Santa's not going to bring me any presents since I'm such a bad boy," replied Neal sarcastically.

"Oh no, Santa is going to bring you something worse…he's going to let his counterpart, Black Peter take care of you," explained Mozzie knowingly.

"I told you that Peter is going to take care of me the day after Christmas," replied Neal who didn't understand.

"No, not Peter Burke but Black Peter. Black Peter isn't as well known as Santa Claus, or as he was known during the olden times St. Nicolas. It was St. Nicolas that brought all of the good children presents during Christmas Eve but for the bad children it was Black Peter who brought birch switches and coal to their parents for them to use in punishing them; but sometime he was known to actually use the switches on the backsides of the bad children and after what you did today your name has most likely moved to the top of Black Peter's list.

"Give me a break Mozzie…I'm too old to believe in Santa much less Black Peter…they are just traditions of the holiday," Neal said as he suddenly got up and poured himself a glass of wine which he sipped thoughtfully as he considered Mozzie's explanations.

"I wouldn't be so quick to discount my story my friend, you may wake during the night to find Black Peter visiting you and applying a birch switch to your bare bottom…and with that I say good night…hope you will have pleasant dreams," Mozzie remarked with a smile as he quickly left .

Neal watched his friend leave with more anxiety than he original had while Mozzie was trying to scare him. He had to admit that Mozzie's story about Black Peter did unnerve him just a little bit and quickly finished his glass of wine only to pour himself another glass until he had emptied the bottle and decided that he drunk enough to ease his mind and head to bed.

Neal turned over in bed; something had awakened him as he peered around his apartment to discover that he wasn't alone. He quickly turned on the lamp next to his bed to discover someone dressed in red and another dressed in black.

"Neal Caffrey! Get up!" ordered the individual dressed in red and watched as Neal stumbled from his bed.

"W-who are y-you?" stuttered Neal fearfully.

"Santa Claus," the short and fat man with a beard replied, "and this is my partner, Black Peter," the small man introduced.

"B-Black P-Peter! Look there is no reason for you to punish me tonight…I know I did was wrong," babbled Neal as he backed up.

"You should have thought about that before you lied to your partner and friend," scolded Santa as he walked closer to Neal. "Because of your actions tonight and those leading up to your deceit of tonight you have earned a session with Black Peter's birch switch," Santa added as he pulled Neal to a nearby table and pushed him over it.

Neal watched as the figure of Black Peter approached carrying what he assumed was the birch switch he had been warned about. When the first lick came Neal nearly yelled out loud the fire that visited his backside was so intense and by the time Black Peter stepped back Neal was sobbing with

pain and with remorse at what he had done to deserved the whipping and soon he was back under the covers crying himself back to sleep and slept soundly until he was awakened by the phone at his head.

"H-Hello?" Neal replied tentatively.

"Neal? I'll be by to pick you up within the hour…be ready," it was Peter who had called and Neal breathed a sigh of relief as he jumped from the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Peter…I'll be ready," Neal replied cheerfully as hurried to the bathroom and a shower. He stayed only long enough for a quick shower before emerging and changing into a favorite suit. He picked up a couple of presents before grabbing his hat and hurrying from the house to await Peter outside.

**Chapter 3**

On the ride over to the Burke's Neal became aware of a sensation radiating from his backside and he shifted his weight a bit which was noticed at once by Peter.

"What's wrong Neal did Santa switch you last night for your bad behavior of late," joked Peter.

"I had the strangest dream last night though…I was visited by Santa and Black Peter who whipped me with a birch switch for what I did last night."

"Black Peter, who is he?" asked Peter curiously.

"He's the one not Santa who brings coal and switches to the parents of bad children and on occasions actually whips the bad children…or at least that is what Mozzie told me last night," explained Neal.

"But it was only a dream…right?" asked Peter.

"Sure, I probably just bumped into something this morning when I was still half asleep…its nothing," Neal said as the sensation disappeared.

"El has out done herself," Peter explained as they entered the house and the smells assaulted Neal's senses.

"Everything smells delicious," Neal exclaimed as he quickly took his coat off and went to find Elizabeth.

"Neal, it's so good to see you," greeted El as she wiped her hands on her apron and gave Neal a hug and a kiss to his cheek, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Neal returned the greeting and offered her a small box.

"This is for you," he said as he stood back to watch her unwrap it. "Oh, Neal it is beautiful," she said as she pulled out a silver bracelet.

"And I didn't steal it…I purchased it with the wages I received from the consultant job at the FBI…like I did with Peter's gift and June's," Neal assured Elizabeth.

"I love it," El said as she gave him another peck on the cheek and hurriedly put it on.

Neal hurried out and offered Peter the other box and waited for him to open it. "Tickets to the first home game of the New York Yankees…Neal I don't know what to say…thanks," replied Peter as he gave his friend a manly hug.

"You have some presents under the tree too. You can open them after dinner…I see El putting the last dishes on the table," remarked Peter as they approached the heavily laden table. He hurriedly seated his wife before sitting down himself glancing at Neal as he sat.

It didn't take Neal long to join his friends but just as quickly jumped up with a shout rubbing his backside as he looked into the chair. "What's wrong Neal?" asked Peter and El with concern evidently in their voice.

"I must have sat on something sharp," replied Neal as he ran his hand over the top of his chair.

"Find anything?"

"Nope…maybe I dislodged it when I stood," replied Neal as he tentatively sat back down only to stand again. "I don't know what's wrong?"

Peter got up and after glancing at his wife whispered, "Come with me," and led the way to the guestroom where he said, "drop your pants and boxers and let me take a look."

Neal blushingly did as he was told and turned his stripped backside to Peter who exclaimed, "Neal who whipped you…your backside is well stripped. Maybe the dream you had last night wasn't a dream," replied Peter as he gave Neal a mirror so he could see for himself, "Whoever did this only hit hard enough to cause you some pain but not to break the skin…you should be okay sitting on a pillow but next time I would be an angel during Christmas Eve," Peter said seriously.

Neal nodded becoming a true believer at once and vowing never to misbehave on Christmas Eve again.

"Peter…El thank you so much for a wonderful Christmas I will remember your kindness in inviting me for dinner and thanks so much for my new hat, I love it and the dog socks are just like Peter's…I don't know how I can thank you for them," replied Neal graciously as he waited for the cab he called to arrive and take him home.

"Neal, we will wave the long discussion since you have already been punished sufficiently for your misbehavior," whispered Peter before his partner left.

Neal nodded his thanks as he hurried from the door to spend the rest of the day on his stomach taking it easy.

Peter watched as the cab rolled away before going to his closet and revealing a black coat and a bundle of birch switches. "I'll just put my Black Peter outfit and switches away for next year…with Neal I might just need them again."

The End

"**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" from Peppe1951**

14


End file.
